CheeseCrust
by DongBangShingi
Summary: Most likely going to be a series of drabbles of Lelouch x C.C a.k.a Cheese Crust .....Current Story: Lelouch is tired of C.C spending all the money on pizza and decides to ban pizza from the Black Knights. C.C protests and gets a nickname in the process..


Disclaimer: The day I own Code Geass is the day Lelouch dresses up as a bunny and C.C as a carrot.

I think that I'll probably make a series of drabbles of Lelouch x C.C

And if you're thinking about the absurdity of this title, it's because of some random video I watched where they figured that C.C's real name must be Cheese-Crust. XD

For a moment there, Lelouch could only stare in shock at the numerous papers clutched in his hands

For a moment there, Lelouch could only stare in shock at the numerous papers clutched in his hands. "Wha...What the hell is this?!...C.C!!"

He grabbed the green-haired witch by the arm.

C.C sighed, tightening her grip on her current box of pizza. "What is it now, Lelouch?"

Lelouch Lamperouge,(a.k.a Lelouch Vi Brittania), also the acclaimed Zero, one of Brittania's most feared enemies slammed the countless receipts onto the table and opened his mouth in anger, preparing to grace the world with his wise words. "How much pizza have you been eating?!"

She stubbornly moved the box away from him in a protective manner. "I'm not sharing."

"That's not the point! You spent nearly half the money needed for supplies for my army on this...this junk!" He pointed at the stacks of empty pizza boxes lying near the trashcan. "Don't you ever get tired of eating the same thing over and over again?!"

"no."

"Not even once?"

"no."

Smirking, Lelouch ripped up the receipts in a majestic manner. "Very well then. I, Lelouch Vi Brittania, have come up with a solution...one that will benefit us both. For one month, you are not allowed to have a single bite of pizza."

The unopened box of pizza slipped from her fingers as C.C fell to the ground in shock.

And thus began the green-haired witch's greatest torture.

* * *

"Hey, is she doing alright?" Kaname Ohgi asked worriedly, glancing at the pitiful green-haired figure, "It' been three days."

Shinichirō Tamaki grinned and took another bite of his meal. "That bitch deserves it, treating me as if I were a fool. If I was Zero, I would just dump her. She eats way too much pizza."

"Tamaki..." Ohgi warned, "She might hear you."

"Che, I don't care. You know what? I bet her real name is Cheese-Crust! Get it? C.C.Cheese-Crus-..."

In response to her name, C.C. looked their way and glared at them in a way that shivers were immediately sent to their spines. They immediately looked back to their meals and left Zero's partner alone.

Strangely though, the nickname stuck.

* * *

After lunch, C.C. grabbed her stomach in hunger. "If I look at another bowl of soba again, I'm gonna throw up," she moaned. "That bastard, Lelouch..."

Even Cheese-kun, her beloved doll, was taken away from her in fear that looking at Pizza Hut's mascot would trigger her cravings.

No response. Zero, a.k.a Lelouch, was elsewhere.

Looking around first, in case there was anyone who was likely to tattle, especially that idiot Tamaki, C.C reached underneath the sofa and casually pulled out a box of Pizza Hut's pizza. She had hurried to hide it after Zero ordered to his subordinates to clear the whole ship of any pizza and luckily, one box survived. The treat was three-days old and probably stale but pizza was pizza.

"C.C?"

_Crap!_

Kallen peered inside the room. "What are you doing?"

Droplets of sweat trickled down the back of C.C's head as she struggled desperately to think of an excuse. For once, she was at a loss of words. "Umm...this...this is..."

"Aren't you banned from eating pizza?"

"Kallen!" The witch grabbed Zero's best fighter's shoulders. "We're friends...right?"

"...you snuck it in didn't you?"

"...I'll tell him..."

"huh?"

"If you tell,...I'll tell Lelouch that you like him!" Thus C.C., having no other choice, is forced to use blackmail.

Kallen's hopes of using her newfound information as blackmail to form a gap between Zero and C.C and to increase Lelouch's trust in her vanished into thin air. She blushed and looked away. "I saw nothing."

C.C. smirked sadistically as she watched her victim walk out the room. "You saw nothing."

Finally...it was just her and the pizza. The moment had arrived. After three days, three days without her support, her love, her life, Kami-sama had finally awarded her with the box in her hands. With trembling fingers, C.C. opened the lid.

...it was empty!!

In place of where her treasured snack was supposed to be, there was a bunch of scribbling on the grease-stained cardboard: _Nice Try._

Lelouch leaned against the wall, smirking. In one hand, he held his Zero-mask, in the other, a slice of steaming pizza. "I figured you'd try to hide them, C.C...or should I say Cheese-Crust?" He taunted, using the nickname the others used behind her back.

"Lelouch...why?" She clenched her fists in anger.

He grinned triumphantly and flaunted the pizza. "You eat way too much. Think of this as good for yourself too. Pizza isn't really the healthiest thing to eat, you know."

Her eyes trailed to the triangular treat. It was Pizza Huts'...she just knew it. It smelled like Pizza Huts' "Give it to me..." She was losing her temper.

Zero's grin grew even wider as he brought the pizza to his mouth. "That's not good, you still have 27 days..." It was only 6 inches away...3 inches...1 inch...He bit into the pizza slice.

"Aargh!!" Fueled by anger and hunger, C.C. threw the empty pizza box aside and pounced.

"Crap!" Lelouch crammed the whole piece into his mouth in an effort to prevent her from getting to the pizza...as if THAT would stop her.

Abandoning all remaining common sense, the green-haired witch grabbed Lelouch by the shoulders.

"C.C...what are you-"

C.C pressed her lips against his. The pizza taste was still there. Three days of eating nothing but soba...she wanted more...she needed more.

Slowly, she slipped her tongue into his mouth. There were still morsels left. Tongue slid against tongue as C.C tried to get as many pieces possible from Lelouch's mouth.

"Mrff...!!" As Lelouch's widened in surprise, his first thought was to push his immortal comrade as far away from him as possible, but when C.C nibbled earnestly at his lower lip, he changed his mind. It actually wasn't that bad. Pushing her body closer to his now hot body by pressing her back against the wall, Lelouch stood still as he allowed C.C to clean up any remnants of pizza.

* * *

"Oi, Cheese-Crust! I hear Zero's allowing you pizza now. How'd you do it?" A fellow Black Knight asked curiously.

"Che! She probably slept with him," Tamaki scoffed.

C.C threw another empty pizza box into the trashcan. "Be quiet, you insolent monkey."

To be truthful, she didn't quite know how either. After she let go of Lelouch, he wordlessly left the room, nearly forgetting to slip on his Zero-mask. The next day, the pizza ban was canceled.

"Heh, what an amusing boy." C.C bit into another slice of pizza as she hugged Cheese-kun tightly.

* * *

Lelouch traced his lips with his finger. He had still not overcome the shock of last night...when C.C kissed...wait...it wasn't really a kiss...she merely wanted the pizza.

_But still..._

"Lelouch..."

Zero turned around. "C.C?"

C.C sighed. She didn't really want to do it, but perhaps, in a way, she did. She laid something out on the table. It was pizza. "Here...this is...to repay you for yesterday." And with that, she left the room, most likely to grab another slice of her favorite treat.

Lelouch stared at the slice and lifted it up. It was still slightly warm...tempting... _Is pizza really THAT important to her?!_

He bit into the pizza. "Heh, what an amusing woman."

* * *

Geass Omake-Theater

1 week after the pizza ban had been removed...

Lelouch: C.C! (slams receipts onto table) You spent this much on pizza already?!

C.C: ...(eats another slice)

Lelouch: That does it! I'm going to find out a way to stop you from eating!!

C.C: Che! It won't work.

Attempt #1

Lelouch: (slips off color contacts) C.C...Lelouch Vi Brittania commands you to stop eating pizza!

C.C: (throws empty box at Zero) Geass won't work on me.

Lelouch: Crap! I forgot!

Attempt #2

Lelouch: C.C look! (flashes box) Pizza-flavored crackers! They're nutritional, healthy, and overall cheap! And they still taste like pizza!

C.C: Impossible! Only pizza can taste like pizza!

Lelouch: Kufufu(DBSG: Is he trying to be Mukuro?) Just try for yourself!

(C.C hesitantly tastes cracker)

C.C:...

Lelouch: So how is it? What does it taste like??

C.C:...crap

Lelouch:...

Attempt #3

Lelouch: Cheese-Crus...I mean C.C! Check this out! (holds up phony newspaper) Scientists have discovered a deadly disease: the Mad Pizza Disease!! Whoever eats it will die in an hour!

C.C: (stuffs pizza into mouth) I'm immortal...remember?

Lelouch: Dammit! This didn't work either!

C.C: This has seriously got to be the worst idea you came up with.

Lelouch: Seriously?! I thought this was brilliant...

C.C: ...


End file.
